


Rekt

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, like hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: HA! GET REKT!





	Rekt

Lena Luthor was good at negotiating, she was good at getting the deals she wanted and she was good at manipulating old, white men into investing in her projects.   
Lena Luthor, however, was not good at Mario Kart. No matter how hard she tried or how much she yelled at the TV screen, she would never win. “You motherfuck! You fell off the goddamn motherfucking course and I still came last!” She yelled at Winn who was torn between laughing at her frustration and cowering away at her anger. “Do another,” she demanded.

“Lena, we’ve done 17 now, you’re not going to win,” Alex said smirking as she chose another course. Kara snorted which resulted with a glare from Lena.

“You’re meant to be on my side Kara considering you’re only watching.”

“I am dear, go Lena, number one Maria Kart champion and love of my life,” Kara said. Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara still glaring until Kara blew her a kiss and her facial expression dissolved in a soft smile.

Maggie nudged Alex, encouraging her to press play and they were off. Alex having no difficulty in swerving around the corners, not even breaking a metaphorical sweat. Maggie was leaning forward towards the screen slightly, keep her concentration on the upcoming turns and Winn had his tongue sticking out of his mouth, pressing the buttons rather harshly. And then you have Lena, standing up and turning her entire body as she rounds the corners as if it will give her more control of the kart she is in.

“FUCK OFF!” she yelled as Maggie sent a shell backwards straight into Lena’s kart. “OH FUCK ME!” She said as Winn’s banana made her slip off of the track.

“That’s not my job Lena,” Winn said quietly causing Maggie to laugh, Kara to blush and Alex to kick Winn. The kick resulting in Winn losing control and slipping on three bananas in a row before falling off the track. He groaned in defeat as he saw Lena’s character whip pass him.

“Don’t you fucking dare Detective Sawyer, I know people that could BRING YOU DOWN!” Lena shouted as she saw Maggie about to realise a red shell. Lena’s threat shook Maggie for a moment and she took her attention away from the screen to look at Lena which ultimately resulted in her demise as her kart got knocked off by said women. Maggie looked exasperatedly at Kara who just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

Alex was nearing the finish line but knew not to get cocky as that’s how one loses. Lena was closing in on her, stepping closer to the TV as if it would give more power to her kart. “I’m on your ass Danvers.”

“Which Danvers you talking about?” Maggie snickered.

“Kara in the bedroom, Alex in the game,” Lena replied without missing a beat. Alex just groaned but kept moving. Lena crashed through a question box and the five of them watching as the item she had just received came onto screen. As it slowed to a stop Maggie’s eyes widened and Winn’s mouth fell open. 

“Lena please no,” Alex begged. “Don’t do it!” It was too late, Lena’s eyes lit up with joy as she released the blue shell into Alex’s direction. Alex could see the finish line but it was no good. The shell crashed into her and sent her flying upwards and Lena’s rushed passed her laughing manically, crossing the finish line first.

“HA! YES GET REKT! GET MOTHERFUCKING REKT. BOOM!” She celebrated, throwing her hands in the air. Maggie looked at Winn in confusion and mouthed “Get rekt?” Winn just shrugged.   
Kara jumped up and hugged Lena enthusiastically as Lena spun them around. “Yes baby! I’m so proud!” Lena put Kara down and cupped her cheeks before pulling her into a messy kiss. Alex got up and threw her controller down onto the sofa.

“It’s not like she won the Olympics,” she muttered walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

“Awh it little Alex upset that she didn’t win?” Winn said in a mocking tone.

“Little Alex is upset that her little sister’s ass is currently getting groped by Lena Luthor,” Alex said turning her nose up and Lena and Kara in the living room. Maggie picked up a pillow from the sofa and threw it at their heads.

“Keep it PG children.”

“Why should I when I just beat all your asses in Mario Kart,” Lena smirked.

“I’m going to beat your ass in a minute,” Alex mumbled into her beer.

“So hostile,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear making her giggle into Lena’s shoulder. 

 

A week or so later, Lena was in the middle of a press conference about a deal she had recently gotten out of. Questions of why and how were getting thrown at her but she handle them with prestige as she usually does. Due to it being a packed conference and Kara’s worrying of the threats Lena constantly gets, agents of the DEO were scattered around the venue, including Alex and Maggie. Kara was stood at the back in the crowd of reporters but close to Alex so they could communicate. 

The last question was called and a man from _Cosmopolitan_ stood up with his notepad. “Miss Luthor, coming out of this deal was a good decision and I think I speak for everyone here.” He gestured to the room and murmurs of agreement travelled through. “So just as a close up question, in this year what has your biggest achievement been?”

“As in an achievement in general or a decision?” 

“Well I suppose both if you wouldn’t mind,” the man smiled.

“Well you shan’t be getting any good scoop as neither are work related,” Lena laughed.

“I’m sure we’d all still be happy to know.”

“Very well, the best decision I have made was deciding to ask Kara Danvers to be my girlfriend,” Lena began, an “Awh” spread throughout the room and Lena looked straight to Kara who was blushing. She winked at her and then went back to the question. “And the biggest achievement-.” Lena made eye contact Alex and Alex slowly shook her head. “-was beating her sister, Alex Danvers, in Mario Kart. And I mean I swept the floor.” The room laughed and Lena just smiled at Alex. Lena thanked the room and got down from her panel at the front to be met with Kara wrapping her arms around her neck.

Kara noticed a few reporters looking at them and smiling and a few taking pictures. She kissed Lena’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena smiled before her faced dropped as she spotted Alex striding towards them. “Uh-oh. I’ve had such good life with you Kara, if anyone asks I’ve moved to Bali, in reality I’ll be in Michigan. Goodbye my love,” she said dramatically and took off her heels to run out of the back door. Kara rolled her eyes but continued to smile as Alex stormed pass her muttering “Who’d’ve thought this is the Luthor I have the most trouble with.”

“So that’s your girlfriend,” another reporter said to Kara with a fond smile on her face.

“Yup, and that was my sister angrily following her,” Kara said also still smiling.

“I’ve known, not been friends with but known, Lena for a long time. I’m happy she has a family again.” Kara turned her head to the woman next to her. “I see the way she looks at you and Lena finally has someone who loves her again, and seeing that interaction, she finally has an older sibling who will love her endlessly. Despite what it may look on the outside.”

“Who are you?”

“Just an old face. It was wonderful meeting you Miss Danvers.”

“And you Miss . . .?”

“Gordon, Barbra Gordon.”

“Miss Gordon.” She left Kara standing alone and Maggie slowly walked up to her.

“She’s not wrong you know, Lena has a family now.” Kara smiled at Maggie with tears in her eyes as Alex and Lena came bounding back through the doors, Alex’s arm thrown over Lena’s shoulders.

“I literally thought she was going to throw me down the stairs,” Lena said with wide eyes. Alex laughed and pushed Lena toward Kara who put her arm around Lena’s waist.

“It would’ve been revenge for embarrassing her in front of a room of reporters who will no doubt publish that.”

“Couldn’t have been more embarrassing than losing Mario Kart to me,” Lena grinned before grabbing Kara’s hand and walking away briskly again.

“I’m faster than you Luthor, and you can’t even run properly!” Alex yelled. Lena just kept walking and leaned into Kara.

“But I have a superhero to protect me,” she whispered.

“And you always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and it made me laugh so I wrote it.  
> Talk to me @wellpuffmycream on tumblr, i need more friends


End file.
